Hidden
by Mediwitch1
Summary: LilyxJames oneshot: Lily waits with Harry for James to come home - set during the First War, days before she and James die. Cannon compatible, more explanation inside.


**A/N: I was listening to the song 'Lily's theme' from the score for the new Deathly Hallows movie - I think it's beautiful and haunting, but anyway, as I was listening to it, this little oneshot poured out. In my mind this scene happens only days before Lily and James died...so yeah, please review! :)**

_**Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

><p>She is standing by the window, looking out at the street below, cradling him.<p>

She looks down at Harry, her eyes reassuring – he's restless, he knows something is wrong. She hugs him closer to her, kissing his forehead. He reaches out for her auburn hair, entwining it in his tiny fingers.

"He'll be home soon," she whispers, taking his hand in hers. "Daddy will be home soon."

The dementors are everywhere now, icicles are hanging from the window pane and the distant fields are misty. She shivers and moves over to the fireplace, taking out her wand;

_"Incendio."_

The dying embers become a roaring fire again. She stands there, warming them both, singing softly to her son.

She does not dare leave the house anymore. Voldemort is hunting them. She wonders where he could be now, whether he is trying to find them right now…She wants to believe they'll come through this, she wants to believe everything will be fine and that Harry will have a happy childhood— that she and James will be carefree again –

_Carefree._

It was difficult to imagine that they had been so carefree, so recently. No time ago at all James had been swaggering up to her in the school corridors to ask her out…

'_Come on Evans, admit you want me…'_

'_Potter, I cannot stand you," she sighed, turning to walk away._

She smiles to herself at the memories.

_He caught up, matching her pace. 'But I'm a changed man! I've reformed!'_

'_Just because you've stopped hexing people for looking at you funny does not mean you've reformed!'_

_He stopped__ her, pulling her by the elbow to face him. 'What does it take?" he demanded. His eyes were boring into hers, and it made her heart race. "What do I have to do to be with you?' _

All it had taken was for him to deflate his head a little - and he had. Lily had watched him change and become the kind of person she could love. The person she does love now, more than anything. Harry is falling asleep in her arms; she lays him down gently in his cot.

She watches him for a moment, the little chest rising and falling with each breath, and then resumes her post by the window. She twists her ring round and round her finger. Waiting.

She can no longer keep those forbidden thoughts from her mind. They had escaped Voldemort before, but how many more times could they be lucky? James still works for the Order – he has to try to help in some way, he can't stand being cooped up - but no one lives once Voldemort decides to kill them. No one knew how to defeat him, no one had the power…He feared Dumbledore, yes, but sometimes Lily thought even he couldn't, _wouldn't _be able to…

Tears well in her eyes and she swallows hard. She must be strong for Harry. For James. For herself.

It is hard not to lose hope.

She consoles herself that whatever happens, she has had love in her life that others may never have. She is so grateful for her family, and for her friends.

Movement outside the window attracts her attention – a tall man, with jet black hair and glasses, appears on the doorstep from under his invisibility cloak.

Relief floods through her and she breathes out, running a hand through her hair.

"He's back, Harry," she turns and smiles. "He's home!"

She almost runs to the door to meet him.

"Lily?" his voice carries up the stairs as she rushes down.

"James!" She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. He takes her face in his hands, his lips moving against hers. She deepens the kiss and he groans softly, putting his arms around her and pulling her against him. After a few moments they break apart, their breathing ragged.

"Well," he sighs, "how was your day, honey?"

She laughs weakly, leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

They were together now – who knew what could happen tomorrow, but for now, they were safe, happy, and they were together.

And they would never stop fighting, because they had something to fight for.

And she would never stop protecting her son. She needed him to be safe, and to be happy. He was the future, and the future needed him. Yes, she would protect him with her life, until the very end.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I like reviews...:P It's pretty late so I'm sorry if the writing was rubbish/there were tonnes of mistakes! xx_


End file.
